


A Matter of Pride

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Matter of Pride

“That didn’t take long,” Napoleon commented as Illya emerged from interrogation.

“Some people do not take as long to break as others,” his partner responded.

Solo couldn’t fail to see the glint of gratification in his partner’s eyes. There was also an aura of pride emanating from the man. He was aware that Illya felt satisfaction when interrogating a Thrush, but there was something different this time.

“What did you do to get him to talk?”

“I merely said four words and they scared him into talking,” 

“And what were they?”

The Russian’s chest visibly swelled.

“I am Illya Kuryakin.”


End file.
